Ocean Magic
Ocean Magic (オーシャンマジック, Ōshanmajikku) is a form of Caster Magic that allows users to utilize sea and or salt water and sea salt separately from normal water. Users of this magic are connected to the ocean, their moods often being influenced by the state of the ocean and vice-versa. Overview Ocean Magic is a specialization of Water Magic where the wizard uses the sea's water as a replacement for ordinary fresh water created and used by Water Magic wizards. What makes this different other than being focused on controlling and conjuring salt water is that the caster can also control sea salt separately from the water itself or create sea salt to suit their purpose and even control salt water to such a degree that even masters of Water Magic cannot manipulate it, rendering them helpless but this is the most difficult part of the magic to do. The tempature of the sea water conjured is another thing that makes it different as it is usually very cold and can become increasingly cold until only moments of exposure can lead to hypothermia however, that level of cold requires larger amounts of magic energy than just using it's normal ice cold tempature. Users of this type of magic can also syncronize their magic with the magic energy of the ocean, adopting the tempature that ocean has at that place and point in time. For example, some times of year in some regions have a colder ocean than other places meaning that by syncronizing one's magic to the magic energy of the ocean, the wizard can create sea water anywhere that is of that tempature meaning that if the water is hypothermically cold then the wizard can create ocean water of that tempature without wasting extra magic energy to make it that cold. Beside's it's offensive and defensive abilities, Ocean Magic also has the ability to energize the tired, restoring normal energy and magical energy alike however, when it's used by the ocean and when used far from the ocean determines it's level of effectiveness and how much magic energy is required. This is because when near the ocean, the caster only has to use very little magic energy to energize themselves or others which is quickly compensated for and then some rather quickly, giving the effected a practically limitless amount of magic and normal energy though if the wizard isn't careful, the effected could be over filled, causing them to become sleepy once it wears off however, when used away from the ocean, the wizard is using a fake version of that nature energy therefore, it can't restore more than about thirty or forty percent of one's magical and normal energy which doesn't happen automatically but rather over the course of ten seconds and uses up a decent amount of magic energy. This limit can be pushed with enough practice and time however, restoring one's magic and normal energy away from the ocean will never be as effective as it is when near the ocean. It should also be noted that using this to restore one's energy too much can lead to addiction to the feeling it creates and the high amounts of energy it gives. Another downside of this magic however is that the caster cannot manipulate fresh water or water with salt that isn't sea salt as the wizard must switch to normal Water Magic which takes a full ten seconds to do. The most perilous thing to note about this magic however is that anyone who hasn't mastered it will have their mood controlled by the ocean when near it or even when not near it if one's magic energy is synchronized with it. Spells Basic Spells *Ocean Pond:A basic spell that creates a small area like a pond that is directly connected to the ocean, allowing a user to escape into the sea or summon a creature from the sea. This spell can be used to make a river or lake a portal to the ocean as well, even turning the fresh water into salt water however, the lake, river or pond like area created with this spell isn't directly touching the water of the ocean and the portal cannot be used to summon ocean water through it. *Sea Salt Rain:A spell that causes it to rain sea salt over an area, the size of the area depending greatly on how much magical energy the user wishes to put into the spell. While the spell may not seem like a big deal, it can cause anyone affected by it to become dehydrated as the salt sucks the water from the person while simultaneously causing skin irratation. *Ocean Creature Transformation: A spell that allows the user to transform into a sea creature such as a shark or a salt water dolphin however, while in this form, the user cannot survive outside of salt water for very long though some species of sharks are able to adapt to the fresh water. This spell is typically used for attacking enemies from the water or for fleeing when battling is not a good idea. *Kinship Call: A spell that allows the user to call a sea creature from the ocean to a body of water connected to the ocean by the Ocean Pond spell. This is normally done to have the creature assist in battle or create a distraction so that the caster can escape or even escape on the back of the creature. *Mist Rejuvenation: A spell that creates a mist in the area with the same energizing properties as the ocean air and focuses it to energize the caster allies or the caster himself however, it mostly gives the effected normal energy and not magical energy as it isn't strong enough to restore more than about ten maybe twenty percent of a wizard's magical energy. When done by a novice, it can only be done once before the mist disappears otherwise, it can be done continuously as long as the caster's magical energy holds out. However, it won't last more than ten or twenty minutes at best when not continuously used and if used too much, those affected will begin to succumb to negative side effects such as becoming tired too quickly especially if overused and addiction to the boost. This spell is only typically used when away from the ocean or when there is a mist near or at the ocean. *Sea Air Rejuvenation: A spell that allows the caster to rejuvenate themselves or others through manipulation of the ocean air, giving energy to those affected which can be done once or continual however, this spell can only be used by the ocean and does have side effects. One of the main side effects is that the spell will only last twenty minutes when not used continuously and if overused without allowing the affected to use up the extra energy, they will become very tired very quickly. The last side effect is that if used on someone too much, they will become addicted. *Ocean Wave: Ocean wave is a spell that has three drastically different ways of using it which are to take control of the ocean's waves, to create a wave anywhere on the ocean or on the coast when the water is still and finally to create a wave of ocean water even deep inland. When using it to create a wave inland, it is commonly used without an existing water source but is still relatively powerful and effective and works the same as the wave created by Aquarius though it isn't quite as large, only about the size of a normal mid strength wave however, when using a water source such as a salt water lake, the wave's maximum size drastically increases porportionally to the volume of water of the body of water being used. A body of water can also be used with an already created wave to further increase it's size and strength, something that happens naturally when using it on or near the ocean. Manipulating an existing wave is the trickiest method of using this spell however, mostly because the distance between where it starts to form and where it will be stopped determines it's size and strength and the farther away this spell is used from the caster, the more magic energy is required and the more difficult it is to keep it going long enough to get the wave formed so it can continue on it's own if necessary. *Ocean Air Conversion: A spell that causes the air of areas out of the reach of the ocean air to become very moist with salt water as if it was the ocean air, allowing Users to manipulate it and use certain spells however, it doesn't effect most spells at all as the air water density is far too low *Salty Divert:A spell that allows users to divert the path of projectile weapons but not magical ones by manipulating the salt in the air to at the right time shift it's position and push the weapon in another direction. This is mainly used as a defensive technique done after converting the air into sea air. It isn't always successful however depending on the weight of the weapon, the weight behind the weapon, how much salt is in the air and how much magical energy is put behind this spell. Advanced Spells *Evaporate:A spell commonly used by the Aegaeus family but is possible for other advanced users to utilize that allows the caster to instantly evaporate a body of water or partially evaporate a body of water and control where it rests. This means that they are able to condense the water in the atmosphere to create clouds or simple increase the amount of humidity in the air for various purposes such as make a very dry and hot place bearable or prevent enemy Water Magic users from using a body of water like a lake or a river. Trivia *All credit for the original creation of Ocean Magic goes to Boredfan1, who passed on ownership of this Magic to me Category:Caster Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Blackdagger01